Saying Goodbye to your family
by SindragonV2
Summary: This is a short story of an A/U, of what after defeating and killing Ted and taming Snowflake. Before leaving with Chuck to safe room ,he finds out she can talk and wants to do one last thing for the person who she class as her farther.


**Saying Goodbye to your family**

This is a short story of an A/U, of what after defeating and killing Ted and taming Snowflake. Before leaving with Chuck to safe room ,he finds out she can talk and wants to do one last thing for the person who she class as her farther.

Like I said, this is a what if, A/U story not much of a spoiler since if you played Dead Rising 2, you most likely have across them already

All Charters and the Dead Rising game are own by Capcom

**Goodbye Father**

Chuck panted deeply after finishing calming down the large Tigress, by feeding her meat to tame her. Before hand while Chuck was looking for clues, to find the reporter of Action news that had framed him for the zombie outbreak.

He had walk into one the Casinos as he look for clues. Chuck saw a survivor running past him muting something, before getting knocked out from behind. After coming to Chuck spotted a Large Tigress resting on a piece of rock. Next to her owner name Ted, which Chuck found out as he talked to him. Ted kept mumbling about feeding her fresh meat, for her not rotten meet aka Zombies what he told Chuck.

Ted started to get angry and started to lose it when, Chuck mentions the word slow to him. To calm Ted down in the first place. Chuck had guess Ted had problems as kid bulled and finally snap due to the pressure of other people plus the zombie outbreak. Sadly Chuck knew he had to kill Ted if, he hope to live. Knowing there was no way he could get Ted to calm back down, he had gone.

Chuck sighed softly as he looked at the bloody body of Ted. He then saw Snowflake move over to her master, body nuzzling his face. Chuck look on sadly guessing they were close, knowing animals that were raised by human are. But the sounds of the undead smelling blood were moving in to eat fresh meat.

Chuck knew they need to move, as he blasted some Zombies back with his spiked bat. When any Zombies came close to, either of them.

"Come on girl we need to go" Chuck said to the Cat, trying to get her to move.

Seconds past before Chuck heard, something that he never thought he would.

"I will but I'm bringing, my father with me "said Snowflake in a sad tone, as she pushed her dead owner on to her back .As his blood dripped on her orange fur ,from his batted body.

Chuck was surprised by this and because of this got attacked from a Zombie, from behind .Only then to knock it off Chuck back. Before looking back at the Snowflake did she just talk?

"Well?" Snowflake asked Chuck looking at the human.

Trying to hide her anger at person, who had killed her father! But in a way she was glad, that he had put her father pain to an end.

"You can talk, but how is that possible." Chuck said in pure shock, because of this was about to be attack by a Zombie when?

Snowflake pounced on to the 2 zombies that were behind Chuck, killing them as her claws crunch threw there exposed brain.

Chuck spanned around still on guard because of this, also of the risk Snowflake could be to him. For the main reason, she was more intelligent than Chuck thought she was. Could she have other human traits such as revenge, on him for killing her step farther?

Her eyes froze in the mistake she made, but it was too late now .As she kept her eyes on Chuck, she roared as sliced a Zombie in half while Ted body stayed on her back. As she then turned to face Chuck to speak to him.

"I can talk because off this gas I and Ted came across, when we first came across with the Zombies. It was about 2 months before we headed, here to restart our lives away from the evil people." Snowflake said, as she snared darkly.

As Chuck tried to get over the shock of a talking Tigress. As he kept up bashing Zombie brains out, with his bat or the torches by the den. While listening to Snowflake speak her story.

"What I knew about Ted, he was a kind man. Friendly to anyone, Ted came across. But they treated him like crap, like he was nothing more than a piece of trash." Snowflake said roaring as she ripped apart, another Zombie with a swipe of her claws.

Chuck moved closer to her placing a hand on her body, since he had killed more zombies with his bat to give them room to breathe.

"I'm sorry, that you and your father were treated like that by some humans. But not all humans are like that, come with me to the safe house and I promise we will give your father a proper burial. If you like, you can stay with me and my daughter as well. I think Ted would want you live a happy life, then rather die to the Zombies ."Chuck said softly, before heading off, swiping at more Zombies with bat.

It was only a few more seconds before he heard a roar and heavy footsteps. As he saw Snowflake looking at him, as she took down two more Zombies before speaking.

"I will come with you, and thank you. "Snowflake said to Chuck.

As they got back to the Safe house, Chuck then introduced her to Katey and Stacy. While shouting at Sullivan to keep her in the Safe house, as well as Ted dead body. They then placed Ted body in to lock room. While Ted Body was put into a coffin in the room. Made by Chuck when he came back from, finding more people and clues.

Snowflake had taken to Katey, who basic treated Snowflake as big pussy cat. While Snowflake saw the little girl as her sister or her cub. An became very protective when other survivors, made fuss about Katey being bitten and the risk she was.

Snowflake also didn't trust Sullivan at all. As well, when her belief came true when he betrayed them .Nearly killing them but for her and Chuck, stopping Sullivan from doing so. After Chuck came back telling them, he had defeated Sullivan and they were all heading home. Snowflake helped by stayed by her master coffin as they load on the helicopter. With a few words from Chuck to the people saying Snowflake was safe and would not attack them.

She then waited for Chuck and her new family to be with her, it wasn't in till latter the reason while it took so long after her arrive to safety. It was because of Tk attacked on them, but they were all safe now.

2 weeks later Snowflake, was sitting by Ted grave, with a flower in her mouth before she placed on his grave.

"I hope you happy in peace now daddy and I see you soon." Snowflake said before walking off, hearing Chuck voice.

As she walked off to her new family, in the clouds was Ted smiling happily down at the Tigress Snowflake his friend.

**The End**

**Review and rate ^.^**

**No flammers**


End file.
